


Marvel

by tracionn



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romantic Fluff, True Love, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracionn/pseuds/tracionn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first morning during their two weeks holiday somehwere tropical. Martin feels happy but can he keep his haunting doubts at bay? And if not, can Douglas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marvel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theKASKproject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theKASKproject/gifts).



> This is a Marlas story - Marlas = MARtin Crieff / DougLAS Richardson.  
> A ship name theKASKproject came up with and which I love. Because, as she said, it sounds like marvelous :)  
> The plot (well, plot...) is based on the silliness theKASKproject did (picture see below ) and I couldn't resist creating a Marlas scenario for it.  
> (Link to picture: http://thekaskproject.tumblr.com/post/46235856808/sings-under-her-breath-i-feel-it-in-my-fingers )
> 
> The most PARAMOUNT thank you goes to Linguini who did a fantastic beta job. An believe me, she had much, much to do.  
> Linguini, thank you so much!!  
> (You'll find her wonderful stories here: http://archiveofourown.org/users/Linguini/pseuds/Linguini )
> 
> All remaining mistakes are mine. Mine Mine Mine!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it!

 

**Marvel**

The morning sun shone softly on their faces as they were having a late breakfast, tingling British skin not used to such an exuberant display of warmth and light.

 

Only having arrived the night before, they drank in the view, warmth and sheer tropicalness, both knowing they’d be nothing but lazy. Still, Martin had 19 plans for what to do during their holiday already, and he guessed Douglas had some as well.

 

They sat at the small kitchen table in front of the wide open porch doors, surrounded only by the sound of waves and the rustle of palm trees, relishing the quiet and the fact that time didn’t matter for the next two weeks.

 

Martin tore his gaze away from the horizon, looking at his first officer, his lover, his husband-to-be, and smiled.

Douglas’ head was hidden by the newspaper as he indulged in his morning ritual of being informed about the happenings in the world. Martin loved how they could share the quiet as easily as enthusiastic discussions or word games.  

He kept looking at Douglas and saw a glimpse of his stomach, soft and pliant, and his bare, strong arms with the hands and fingers he loved so, so much.

Their feet were resting on the third chair, and Martin tipped his naked foot over to touch Douglas’, getting a gentle wriggle in turn that only brightened his smile.

 

 _Douglas and Martin_ , he thought.  _Douglas Richardson and Martin Crieff. Martin Richardson._

 _Martin Crieff-Richardson. Douglas Richardson-Crieff?_  No, here he shook his head. He hadn’t decided yet whether he would keep the Crieff in his name, but he hoped that Douglas Richardson would stay, indeed, Douglas Richardson.

 _Douglas and Martin, Martin and Douglas._  Though they’d been together for almost a year, his heart rate still doubled each time he made himself aware that they were, in fact, together. In love.  _Engaged._

 

Absentmindedly, he picked up the tea package.  His eyes fell on the name of the blend-- _Tropical Marvel_.

 _Marvel – aren’t we a marvel too? Would anyone have thought we would end up getting married when we first met? Would_ I  _have?_ He had fallen for the Sky God quickly and thoroughly but it had taken a good two years before they found each other. In the end they might have had to thank a smoothie goose for it.

It was a marvel, wasn’t it?

 _Martin and Douglas, the marvel. MartinDouglasMarvel._ He smiled and, just because he could, grabbed a pen, changing the word Marvel into Marlas.  _Marlas, Martin and Douglas._

 

He sometimes still couldn’t truly believe it. But it was real, wasn’t it? Douglas was here with him. This time, Martin wouldn’t be left alone, wouldn’t be left unwanted and unloved like had happened before.

Would he, though?

Suddenly his blood started rushing and racing through him and his breathing became heavy, a dark burden sitting on his chest. Old, long-borne doubts and fears threatened to claim him, as they still did every other day, week, month. Martin was so sick of them and yet hadn’t been able to do much about it. He forced himself to stay calm and wait until the anxiety weakened, squeezing the pen in his hand until it almost broke apart.

 

Douglas finally folded the paper away and, after sipping the last of his coffee, looked at Martin. Immediately, a worried shadow came over his eyes.

 

“Doing alright over there, love?” Douglas asked, his morning voice still raspy and deeper than usual.

 

“I…,” Martin began but stopped and swallowed hard.

 

“Martin, come over here, will you?” Douglas said calmly and reached out his hand, recognizing Martin’s state quickly.

 

Martin took Douglas’ hand and followed where it lead, until he stood between Douglas’ legs, looking down at him.

 

“Love, you’re okay, mh?” Douglas asked again and dragged Martin closer still until he sat in his lap.

 

“Kiss me, Douglas, kiss me kiss me kiss me,” Martin eventually breathed out. There was a need and longing in his voice that made Douglas’ heart wrench.

 

“I will. Oh how I will, I always will.” Douglas replied and cupped Martin’s head to kiss him--once, twice, then again.  He answered Martin’s craving for contact with certainty and care. Douglas was only too willing to provide assurance as often as Martin needed it. He hoped that one day Martin would believe he was staying and would never leave.

 

Douglas carried Martin over to their double bed, letting him down tenderly and without breaking the string of kisses.

 

They made love then, slow and tender, Douglas spooning Martin from behind and evoking beautiful whines and whimpers from him with each slow, steady stroke. Martin pressed himself ontoDouglas while Douglas held him as safely as always with one arm around his chest.

Douglas’ other hand lay loosely over Martin’s mouth and every now and then Martin licked and sucked his fingers, triggering groans and shakes from Douglas in turn. Martin’s cock rubbed between the sheets and his stomach and sent shivers from his groin through his entire body. With Douglas buried deep within him, they eventually came, Douglas’s moans and Martin’s sighs mingled together with clenching hands and arching spines.

 

After their breathing had eased, Martin whispered “Thank you”, wrenching Douglas’ heart all over again.

 

“Oh Martin, there’s nothing you have to thank me for. If anything, I’m the one who’s thankful,” Douglas replied with a warm smile, nibbling lovingly at Martin’s neck.  He gently slipped out of him and grabbed a flannel to clean them both.

 

Martin submitted sleepily to Douglas’ hands, clearly enjoying the touches.

 

“I mean it, Douglas. It’s a marvel you want to be with me for the rest of our lives and I…I…,” his voice broke.  He tried to clear his throat.

 

“Ah, come here,” Douglas took over and kissed Martin’s lush, red lips, entwining their tongues for long moments before he broke off.

 

“Thirsty?”

 

“Mmhh.”

 

“Sleepy?”

 

“Mmmhhh.”

 

“Asleep already, are you?”

 

“Mm…”

 

Douglas smiled at Martin, whose sated form was tangled in the sheets, radiating nothing but contentment.

 

“I’ll get some water, be right back. Sleep love.”

 

Douglas went back to the kitchen to look for the water bottle when his eyes fell on the package of tea.

It didn’t take him long to notice what Martin had done there.  He chuckled as he let his thumb run appreciatively over the writing. He took the bottle and the package with him and placed both on the bedside table, sure it would make Martin smile when he woke up and saw it.

 

As he crawled back under the covers, Martin all but melted into his embrace, his body instinctively seeking as much closeness as he could find even in his sleep. Automatically, he adjusted his limbs perfectly to Douglas’ movements.

 

When he had Martin tightly in his arms again, Douglas rested his head on top of his fiancé’s hair, breathing his scent in.  With a purred “You’re the marvel, Martin,” into the soft curls in front of him, he fell asleep.

 

 

 


End file.
